


Older and Wiser

by mandylynn4



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, WIP, crap, due to the fact that i cant find the rest yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on The Wedding in White by Diana Palmer, Brady and Chloe in an AU where Chloe is a teacher and Brady falls in love.  I wrote this like 12 years ago.....lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Lane sighed as she held a very disturbed Belle Black in her arms. "I'll never be able to find my soulmate!" Belle cried.

"Yes, you will," Chloe soothed.

"No, I won't. He won't even let Shawn in the house. I just want to have a nice romantic night out with him, but he won't let me! Brady can be such a pain in the ass!"

"He's not a total pain in the ass. Who's taken care of you since you were 12? Who has been there for you, even when he's mad at you? Who stood with you when your parents died in that accident? Brady. He's not a pain; he's just stubborn. Maybe if you explained your feelings for Shawn to him..."

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to him. I'm twenty-one! I can do whatever I want, without having to explain anything to anyone!" Belle sobbed, throwing her body into a defiant stance.

Not while you live in his house, Chloe thought. Brady lived in John's old penthouse apartment, left to run Basic Black by himself. He slaved over his work day after day just to keep up the rent for the place. Not to mention paying for Belle's shopping extravaganzas and college expenses. "You have to remember that he pays your way, Belle."

"Only because dad left him the company!"

Chloe cringed at Belles whining voice. "What you don't know is that John left your brother the company-almost bankrupt and dry of ideas. He didn't leave Brady a single thing to go on but his own intelligence," she spat out.

Belle didn't care. She simply rubbed her red, swollen eyes and wiped her nose with a ratty tissue. The look of defiance still graced her face. "So, what? It seems that Brady just wants to make me miserable."

"Whatever, Belle. If it would make you feel better, I'll go talk to him about Shawn, okay?" Chloe said, standing to leave.

"Would you? It would mean so much to me!"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much, Chloe! I'll love you forever!" Belle squealed, giving her a bear hug.

"The things I do for you," laughed Chloe.

Walking outside, she thought of Brady. He was stubborn, impatient, and had one hell of a temper. He was full of anger for having to support Belle for 10 long years with no money or help of any sort. She was used to living the high life, being rich and socially acceptable. So when John and Marlena died, leaving them nothing, he had to try to keep up that appearance for her. The last 10 years were not easy or fun.

But on the other side, Brady had a heart of gold and an inner drive to help others. Chloe shared this drive, being a first grade teacher in a nearby town. He was adorable, although he looked too old to be only 26. His beautiful blue eyes were beginning to show dullness, and the rest of his face was getting slightly wrinkled. Time had not been good to his face, but it was definitely good for his body. Let's just say that every woman wanted him, but no one could tame his smart mouth and fast pace.

Turning her thoughts to her job, she thought about the adorable third-grade teacher, Jason Welles, whom she had been dating for the past month. They were a generally cool couple, not really warming up more than a quick peck now and then. But she didn't really mind. She just wasn't looking for commitment now. In fact, being orphaned by Nancy for so long, she didn't really know how to warm up to anyone. But Brady...

Stop that! She quickly erased the thoughts from her mind. I have to have a clear head when I talk to him. Otherwise... Chloe remembered letting her feelings get in the way of things a time before. Brady had caught onto it and milked it for all its worth. She had left the penthouse embarrassed and horny as hell. Not this time. No way. Well only talk about Shawn.

She found that she was already walking down the corridor of Basic Black, towards the elevator. Not only had she daydreamed through the entire car ride over, but through the parking lot and half the building. Pressing the button and jumping inside, butterflies flew to her stomach. Brady always did that to her.

The elevator hummed as it soared up fifteen floors to the executive offices. She stepped out, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dark blue skirt. She strolled past three doors before turning at the one marked BRADY BLACK, PRESIDENT. She was about to knock when the door swung open.

Brady was at his desk, papers scattered all over. He wore a white button down and black slacks. His blazer and tie were draped over his chair, and he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His head was bent over a sketch. "How's my little call girl doing today?" he asked, never looking up.

Chloe blushed. "Fine," she stammered as she entered the office.

Glancing at her, he breathed in sharply. She was dressed simply, but she looked sexy. Her long tanned legs were peeking out from under a navy blue skirt, and she donned a tight-fitting white tank top. Her hair hung loosely down her back and around her neck swayed a tiny diamond necklace. "What brings you to this end of Salem? Shouldn't you be out teaching?"

"School's been out for two hours, Brady. Actually, I came here as a messenger. Belle wants to be allowed to see her one true love," she said, a little melodramatic.

"Absolutely not. Shawn's family has caused my family a lot of grief. I don't want her to have to go through that."

He stood, placing the sketch down amongst the mess. He approached her with a teasing smile. "The only way that girl is going to be with Shawn is over my dead body."

"Well," she smiled back. "I could have that arranged."

He let out a laugh. "Sure, Chloe. Anyway, my answer is still no."

"What if I arranged a get-together with the lovebirds and you? Would you be okay with that?"

She was determined to help Belle out; he could see that. But he wasn't through with her just yet. She looked too damn good. "Only if you accompany us as my date," he replied slyly, rubbing his chin with his hand.

Her heart leapt into her throat. "You don't plan on any special treats, do you? Because I'm saving myself, you know."

"Wear something like that," he told her, his gaze dropping lower and lower on her body.

"Stop that! You pig!" she laughed, giving him a playful shove.

"What? I'm a man, Chloe. A very horny man. In fact, I haven't had sex in so long, that I don't think I can remember how to."

"Well then, Mr. Black, you'll just have to practice, huh?"

She flipped around, a slight twinkle in her eye. He stared at her nice tight butt and long legs before responding.

"Practice for what?"

She smirked at him. "You really shouldn't say things like that to your little sister's friends."

"Maybe not. But you're different. We've known each other longer than my sister's even been living. And, you're sexier than any of her other friends."

"Thanks," she stumbled out, turning once more to face him. He was closer than she thought and she slid backwards a little. Unfortunately, she was at a wall. He pressed his arms around her, against the wall. Gasping, she looked into his eyes. All she saw was a look of control. He had her right where he wanted her. Then he spoke.

"Philip would have never made you happy. He was too stuck up to see you for your talent, your love, or your personality. He just wanted you for the sex."

Anger welled up inside her. "You LIAR!" She shoved him hard, but he barely moved. "He loved me, Brady. You don't know anything about Philip and I."

His eyes showed remorse, but he held her firm. "If I remember right, after Philip died, you told me how he always tried to pressure you and that he never let you come to his house. His father didn't want you there. That was his excuse, anyway. But his real reason was because he didn't want you there. He was my uncle for Christ's sake. I knew all about your relationship."

Tears sprang to Chloes eyes, but she refused to give Brady the satisfaction of seeing her cry. It had been 3 years since Philip had died, but Brady had struck a nerve inside her that hurt terribly. "You leave me alone."

His arms dropped to their sides, but his face stayed close to hers. "Okay. I'll leave you alone on that subject. But while I'm thinking about it, how's Jason?"

"He's fine," she spat. "At least he's not as big an asshole as your little Mimi is a bitch."

With that, Brady snapped his face away. "Mimi's not a bitch."

"Well, she's a slut at least. From what you've told me, she keeps you unsatisfied. But from what I've heard on the streets, she's giving it up to anyone that walks!"

"At least she comes to me of her own free will. Philip wouldn't have gone out with you if it wasn't for that bet."

Her face turned three shades of red before reaching out to slap him. Before her hand made contact with his cheek, he grabbed it. "Uh, uh, uh, little lady. We're even," he said, pulling her to him.

With that, he brought his other hand to rest on her back and planted a kiss on her lips. At first, she melted. Brady was finally kissing her. It was a kiss of passion, hard and rough.

"I'll see you at dinner then," he whispered pulling away.

The anger rose up again. She was so frustrated when he took his sweet lips and strong arms away, that she grunted in disapproval. That man is so infuriating, she thought.

"Whatever." Then she spun on her heel and walked out of the office.

~*~

Later that evening, Chloe called Belle to tell her the good news. "He says Shawn can go to dinner and a movie with you-if he and I can come with you."

Belles groan of despair filled Chloe's ear.

"Listen, at least he can come. You can spend most of the evening with him."

"Yeah, with a chaperone."

"It wasn't my idea, Belle. He insists on it."

"Fine...How's Jason?" she asked, dropping the subject.

"He's alright."

"I told you how much Brady hates Shawn, but he hates Jason a little more, I think."

"Why?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Because he's with you. Brady only dates Mimi to make you jealous, you know."

Chloe stopped for a moment. He wanted to make me jealous? Wow, I didnt know. "Oh...Well, I've got to go."

Silence on the other end. "You still love him don't you?" Belle asked quietly.

Chloe cleared her throat. "I've got so much to do. Lesson plans, grading, etc. I really should go now."

"I don't know what happened, but I do remember that you were both too young," she continued, lying.

Fresh tears wetting her eyes, Chloe sat for a moment, silent. "The past is best left buried," she whispered.

"Sorry I brought it up. I hope you'll still go out with us next weekend."

"Yes, I'll still go. For you and Shawn."

"Good. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Chloe repeated, hanging up the receiver. She started thinking back to high school, when...

"I can't think about it now. I've got too much to do," she spoke aloud. Then she stood up, hurrying to get her papers graded for tomorrow's class.


	2. Lightening The Mood

The week passed by quickly and soon it was the night of Belle and Shawn's date. Chloe sat in her small run-down house, grading papers and eating Ramen Noodles. The house was sparsely furnished and was extremely small for even one person to live in. But Chloe made due.

She glanced up at the clock. Beside it was a picture Chloe had taken of Brady and Belle two years ago. Belle was sitting primly in a lavender skirt set with Brady standing behind her. He was dressed in a black suit with a lavender tie. It was endearing to Chloe that he would complement his sister's attire with his own. It was a simple thing, but it meant everything to Chloe.

Sighing, she realized that it was well past 6:30 and she was to arrive at the penthouse by 7:30. She put up the papers for the night and took a long, warm shower.

By 7:15, she was twirling in front of her vanity mirror in the bathroom, fully clad in a long, black dress. She had bought it for Philip's funeral, but she hadn't gone, so the dress had sat in the back of her meager closet, gathering dust. The dress had a slit that went up to her mid-thigh and it dipped low in the front. She fastened a scarf around her neck, so she wouldn't show off too much cleavage. The straps were thin and the back was low; all in all, she didn't look too bad. The dress was three years out of style, but she couldn't afford a new one. So, piling her hair atop her head, she finished getting ready.

When she arrived at the penthouse, she pressed the button on the intercom.

"Hello?" Brady's voice buzzed across the speaker.

"It's me," she said meekly. She still felt awkward speaking to a box in the wall.

"Be right down."

A few moments later, Brady appeared wearing a black-on-black ensemble. His blonde hair and electric blue eyes seemed to stand out against the suit's background. In fact, he looked almost her age now. He smelled remarkable, too. Chloe took a deep breath as he approached.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, feeling giddy from his cologne.

"Where'd you get that hideous thing?" he asked, obviously playing around.

She twisted around, so he could see every angle. "Oh, this? I just bought it. I thought that you kept up on the fashion world!" she kidded.

He laughed. His eyes fell upon the slit in the skirt and her neckline. "I am, I am, little lady. But that, my dear, is not from the fashion world. That is from some very sexy planet. I must admit that I think you are showing a little too much cleavage for my taste. And too much leg."

She gave him a look of contempt. "What are you talking about? I happen to think that this amount of leg and breast is just the right amount. In fact, I can prove it."

His eyes grew wide as she danced around him provocatively. "I don't want Shawn to think you dressed up on account of him. That's all," he replied, trying to be casual. His body was beginning to think she was right about the amount of skin she was showing.

"Shawn isn't interested. In fact, not many men are interested."

"I don't think so, little lady. Actually, right now you are making me ache."

She stood there, quietly. She had nothing to say. Her skin tingled. "W-w-what?" she stammered.

"No comeback? It's once in a great while I catch Chloe Lane without a comeback."

"I just wasn't prepared. Try me again. Anything...I bet I can come up with a comeback for anything," she demanded, angry that she had been caught off guard.

He lowered his eyes, thinking. Without glancing up, he repeated his reply. "Right now you are making me ache." He chose the moment after to look up into her eyes.

Chloe melted into putty. He was too good at this. She blushed, mumbled to herself, and finally sent him a look of inspiration.

"Doesn't Mimi make you ache?"

He felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. "No," he answered dryly. "She doesn't."

In an effort to get away from the situation, he glanced at his watch. "Uh, we've got to be going now. The movie starts at 9:30, so if we want to eat..."

She smiled. Her plan had worked. She began following him into the penthouse and into the elevator. But somewhere, his mind had changed. In between the 32nd and 33rd floors he pressed the stop button. Then, he turned sharply, causing her to bump into him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. Grinding his hips into hers, he let her feel the ache in his slacks.

"Brady Victor Black! What are you doing?" she whispered harshly, trying not to sound scared.

"Are you surprised that you do this to me?"

She withdrew from him a little, but he only succeeded in drawing her closer to him. His hands became gentle on her back, kneading and massaging the muscles there. "I've never let you touch me like this before, Chloe. But I think it's time I started letting you."

She drew a shaky breath. She was dreaming. She had to be. This would never happen. But it was happening. She shifted a little, and felt him shudder with pleasure. Being so close to him made her shudder as well. He rested his forehead against hers, letting her gaze into his eyes closely. She could smell his cologne strongly now, and it was driving her mad.

"Chloe," he moaned softly, allowing his hips to move softly against hers.

"Brady," she whispered. The tingles she felt moments ago were replaced by tremors of desire. She felt herself shaking with every breath.

He slid his hands up over her body to just under her breasts. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the hazy look of her pleasure. She gasped as he began rubbing her breasts from outside her dress.

"This is not a good idea," he hoarsely whispered.

"I think it is," she whispered back, allowing her body to take over. Her hips began undulating against his, and she moved upwards to meet his fingertips.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"If I touch you any more, I won't want to stop. In fact, I don't really want to stop now. But if I get you this way, there won't be any stopping until it's too late."

His fingers went upwards, feeling her soft breasts through the thin fabric. He was holding her now with his hands under her arms. His thumbs touched the low neckline on her dress. She gasped sharply.

"Do you want me to..."

"Oh, yes, Brady. Please!" she cried out.

A look of doubt crossed over his face. "It won't be enough," he said, sounding defeated.

"Yes, it will!" she begged.

"No, I don't think so." He bent down and gently kissed her nose. "I'd give anything in the world right now to give each one a kiss," he told her, looking at her pert little breasts. She moaned his name, moving just enough to let each of his thumbs inside her dress. They brushed against her nipples, hardening them and making her cry out in ecstasy.

He pressed her into the corner of the elevator, moving his mouth down to her neck. It followed her neckline until he was inches away from his destination. She called out to him again, pressing his head down to her breast. His tongue flicked out, letting him taste her sweet vanilla scented skin. She began moving her hips against him again, moaning softly. He tasted her with an undying hunger, moving his mouth from one breast to the other. She cried out again, her arms wrapping around his body.

Suddenly, he pushed himself away from her. He drew a ragged breath, panting and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Chloe, being ripped from the passion they shared, stood with amazement. She was so shocked by his actions that she couldn't even cover herself back up.

He looked at her, cowering in the corner of the elevator, shaking and wide-eyed. She was still half naked, making him turn away from her sharply. Control yourself, man. This is your little sister's best friend. It's no time to go into testosterone mode, he thought. She's probably very confused, just like yourself, Brady. Help her out. NOW! He turned back to her.

"You can't go out like this, now can you?" he asked, moving to cover her body.

She jerked involuntarily at his touch. Chuckling, he pulled her into a platonic hug. "Wouldn't want to Shawn and Belle to get the wrong idea, now would we?" He had to keep his mind off of the last few minutes.

She stared at him as he withdrew from the embrace. "Do you always do that?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Her eyes showed puzzlement. He wants to forget everything that just happened. Maybe I should drop it, she thought.

"This is just like that night. The night Phil died. You came to me and held me, but..."

"But you were too young to love, Chloe. You still don't understand that. I cannot believe that you still can't see why I stopped that night. You were seventeen; I was twenty! For God's sake, Chloe. I didn't want you to feel used," he explained, turning from her again.

"Well, what you saved me from then, you certainly managed tonight," she sputtered.

He sighed. He couldn't get through to her the deep feelings behind his actions. He had loved her forever. But he didn't know quite how to tell her yet. The night Philip died was supposed to be comforting, like a big brother. But he had let his body get ahead of him. Just like this evening. The only difference was that he had actually touched her, caressed her, kissed her...

He pressed the button on the wall, making the elevator hum to life once again. Chloe began straightening her hair and dress. She frowned. The top of the dress was now stretched out and wrinkled. Brady still looked clean and handsome in his suit. Except his neck had a small maroon smudge, just above the neckline.

She moved forward and touched his fevered skin with wet fingertips. He jumped, still high strung from the whole ordeal. "Shhhh..." she whispered. "I'm just eliminating the evidence."

He smiled at her weakly, not knowing what to say. I've got to lighten this up. If we walk into the apartment looking like we just got caught with our hands in the cookie jar, Belle will catch on. He cleared his throat. "If you wouldn't wear 10 coats of lipstick, it wouldn't be a problem."

She glanced up at him. He was grinning like an idiot while she dabbed away at his neck. "You know, it's a good thing that you're wearing all black. Otherwise, we'd have had a slight problem."

"Next time, I'll make sure that there is one," he smiled mischievously.

"Next time, you'll keep your hands and all other body parts to yourself, Brady Black!" she giggled.

The mood was lightened, they both looked presentable, and all was well...for the moment.

Upon entering the apartment, Chloe could see that something was wrong. Shawn moved away from Belle quickly and approached her with growing interest. "Good evening, Chloe," he said sensually. He lifted her hand to shake it, but let the gesture linger a little too long.

Brady stepped up behind Chloe. "Why, hello, Shawn. May I ask what we are doing greeting Chloe with such interest?"

Shawn looked at Brady sharply, sensing Belle's uneasiness. "I have no interest in her, really," he stammered.

Brady smirked at him while Belle crossed her arms in a pout. This is going to be some fun, he thought. And the night proved to be just that.


	3. Disaster

The strain of the conversation was overpowering. All of the customers in Tuscany could sense the anxiety between the four, even though the double-daters sat in the back corner. Shawn had wanted more privacy, so Maggie allowed them the best table in the restaurant. Brady had been quiet all evening, as had Belle. Even the waiters kept far away from the table as much as possible.

"So, Shawn, you go to Salem University, too?" Chloe asked timidly.

All during dinner, Shawn had only spoken to Chloe; leaving a very angry Belle slumped in the seat next to him. Chloe had tried to include Belle in every conversation, but Shawn always interrupted with an anecdote or opinion of his own. Brady could sense the tension building in the room, but didn't know quite how to ease it. He was actually still reeling from the evening's earlier events.

"Yeah, for the last three years. In fact, I'm graduating in December," Shawn said slyly, leaning in to add emphasis.

Chloe glanced helplessly at Brady. Why isn't he helping me here? She swallowed the last of her cordon bleu and gave a tight smile. Before she could answer him, Brady cleared his throat and announced that the movie would be starting in half an hour. Thank, God! He finally gets it!

Shawn sat back in his chair, a little torked by Brady's announcement. He wouldn't be able to talk to the beautiful Chloe Lane any longer. He took another bite of green beans, swallowed, and turned to Belle. "Well, it seems our night is getting shorter by the minute, my Isabella," he cooed.

Brady's face turned three shades of mad before standing. His fist pounded on the tabletop, turning the heads of other customers. "No one," he said calmly, but dangerously, "No one calls her Isabella except for me."

Chloe looked up at the tall, blonde haired man who was fuming above Shawn. She dabbed at her face with her napkin and placed it on her plate. Belle stood, hand on Shawn's shoulder. "It's okay, Brady. I don't mind," she interjected.

Brady stared at his sister for a long moment before sitting back in his seat. He ripped the napkin from his lap and flung it on the table. The other customers were whispering, pointing at his red, flustered face. But he didn't care. "It's not okay to me, Belle," he murmured, pushing away his plate. 

Belle took her seat next to Shawn once again, her hand still on his shoulder. Shawn's eyes followed Brady's every move. Then he turned to Belle. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your name was used by family only."

Chloe gasped at his smart remark. Brady's eyes glazed over and he pushed back his chair. "It's time to go to the movies now," he replied. He pulled Chloe's chair out for her and took her by the arm. Chloe was afraid he would do something drastic, so she let him take her outside. 

Leading her out to the car, his breathing slowed and his grip loosened. The calm, cool air seemed to take its effects on Brady. "I'm sorry I lost it in there," he muttered.

"It's okay. I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. I was already pissed because he was looking at you like you were some sort of..."

"What?"

"I dunno. Just forget it. He just pushed me too far."

Chloe sighed. The night was not over and already she wanted to be home in bed. "This was such a disaster," she said aloud.

"I know," he replied, opening the car door for her and helping her inside. 

They saw Belle and Shawn come out of Tuscany, in a lover's embrace. Brady grunted before sitting next to Chloe in the rented limo. "She doesn't even see it does she?" he asked, but Chloe didn't answer.

She simply turned away and concentrated on her perfectly manicured nails. 

By the time they had reached the theater, the four had regained the tense air they had acquired at Tuscany. Brady stared out the window while Shawn served a cocktail to both Belle and Chloe. Chloe tried to decline, but Belle's pleading eyes told her to take the drink. Reluctantly, she sipped the dry martini and stared out the opposite window.

Once inside the theater, the tension cleared. Brady still sat fuming, choosing seats far away from Shawn, but overall, the two men seemed calmer. Chloe found the movie romantic and surprised herself by letting her hand find its way into Brady's. He glanced at her sideways, but didn't let go. He squeezed her tiny hand inside his large one, smiling to himself. Maybe she does love me, he thought.

Throughout the movie, the two moved closer and closer together. Finally, their shoulders touched. Chloe sighed. This is more like it. 

They stayed that way until the credits rolled, when Shawn and Belle began walking towards them. Chloe tugged her hand away and straightened up in her seat, noticing that Brady did the same. Belle gazed dreamily up at Shawn, who held her hand, but stared at Chloe as he walked by. Brady's face grew redder, but he simply followed the pair, fists and jaw clenched in rage. 

Shawn was dropped off first. He stood outside his door with Belle, snuggling close for a kiss. But his eyes were still fixed on Chloe. He winked at her as he pulled away from Belle's lips and waved at Brady. Brady gave him a one finger wave, but shoved his hand in his pocket before Belle could see the gesture. The rest of the way to the penthouse, Belle chattered incessantly about Shawn and their next date. No one really paid her any attention, but that didn't matter to her. 

When they arrived at the penthouse, Brady flung the door open and stepped out quickly. He was tired of listening to Belle and longed to be in bed. He offered his hand to Chloe, and led her to her car. 

"I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted tonight," he stated.

Chloe blushed, remembering his anger-stricken face at dinner. "It's forgivable," she smiled.

He shifted to his other foot, leaning against the car door. He took her hands in his and leaned in for a kiss. She reached up to meet his lips, smile still spread on her face. It was a sweet kiss, one that went deeper than the friendly appearance it gave off. 

"What was that for?" she asked, after the kiss had ended.

"For forgiving me...and because I can't believe we didn't do that at the movie."

His arms were around her waist, making her feel warm and safe. Tingles of pleasure raced through her blood. She could still taste his cinnamon breath, fresh and warm, on her lips. He smiled warmly at her and she leaned in for another taste.

He groaned a little against the pressure of her lips and the velvety softness of her tongue. If he thought he couldn't stop before, he was in more trouble now. He pulled away from her reluctantly, taking his lips away from hers. She shivered at the cool, damp air that bit her now bare shoulders. He was so close, yet so far away. 

"I'd better go," she told him, reaching past him for the handle of the door.

"Yeah, I guess."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Probably," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow."

She climbed inside the warmth of her Lexus, watching him walk away with a grin on his face. Somehow she knew that their relationship had changed. Part of her wanted it, and part of her thought it would be a disaster-just like the evening.


	4. Complicated

I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room  
I want to find a hiding place  
We used to laugh, we used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand  
Just makes me come unglued  
It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction?  
Oh the way I feel for you

It's so complicated  
So frustrating  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated

Just when I think I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips  
They say you're more than just a friend  
They say I must be blind  
Well, I must admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye  
It's so confusing  
Yeah, I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes

Brady's head snapped up at the song's similarity to his life. He listened further, but the song still sang only to him. He dropped the proposal onto his desk, not caring that now pages were out of order and in a dribble of spilled coffee. In fact, he didn't care that he had a meeting with clients in 30 minutes. He picked up the black office phone and dialed out. 

After three rings, her voice came over the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, little lady," Brady sang, happy she had answered. "What're you up to on this beautiful Friday afternoon?"

"Huh? Why does it matter to you?" she laughed, just as happy he had called. She was anxious because he hadn't filled her in on the details of the night's date.

He grinned, knowing that she was just kidding. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I've decided to start stalking you," he teased.

"Old news. Besides, I kinda figured that after you started hanging around my house and attacking me in elevators," she taunted back, smile still on her face.

There was a brief silence on the other end before she heard him clear his throat. He's been thinking about it, too, she thought. "Anyway," he started, "are you going to tell me what you're up to or what?"

She wrinkled her nose at the phone. "I'm getting ready to go shopping, okay?"

"Oh. For what exactly?"

"A new dress."

"Why? I thought you were partial to the little black number from the back of your closet..." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know, but you always poke fun at it. Besides, I think I should get something new for tonight."

There was another pause on the line. Finally, he spoke. "I'll come pick you up."

Chloe frowned. He was going to pick out something tasteless and cheap, she just knew it. "I'll be fine. Really," she sighed.

The phone buzzed in her ear. He had hung up. Great, she thought. He'll be over any second, the way he drives. 

Without checking her hair or makeup, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. 

~*~

Ten minutes later, she was parking at Salem Place. She looked into her rear view mirror, finally noticing that her hair was haphazardly tied back and her makeup was smudged. She quickly let her hair down and wiped her face with a napkin from the glove compartment. Satisfied, she got out of the car and locked the doors. 

"Chloe!" a winded voice called from across the plaza.

She looked up to see Brady jogging towards her. She groaned inwardly, knowing that there was no escape. How did he know I was coming here? Oh, yeah. I'm near broke. There's nowhere else I can shop.

"Hey, Brady. Maybe you really are my stalker," she said, losing her anger as he came closer. 

He stopped a foot away from her, bending over and breathing heavily. "I'm out of shape. Too many of Alice's doughnuts during late night work sessions!" he heaved.

Chloe giggled. He was starting to become a little flabby around the edges. But she didn't mind. In fact, he was somehow sexier because of it. "So, why do you insist on shopping with me today?"

"I just think that since I have to look at you all night, I might as well have a say in what you purchase," he told her, grinning slyly. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, hair disheveled and face clean of makeup. His smile faded a little as his eyes gazed deeply into hers.

She blushed. Shaking her head, she started walking in the direction of the Salem Fashions Department Store. It was the cheapest store with the best selection in all of Salem. However, it didn't come close to what she wanted to buy. And Brady could sense that.

He took her arm and began leading her towards EllenWood's. Chloe started to protest, but his hand was firm and unyielding. She walked reluctantly to the most expensive store in Salem Place. 

The dress hung on the wall, near a green velvet skirt and a white lace evening gown. It was simple, light pink, and satin. It had spaghetti straps, a straight neckline, and a small slit from floor to mid-thigh. Chloe gasped when she saw it. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. Brady leaned close to her, watching her eyes glitter over the piece of cloth on the wall. The girl does have taste, he thought. 

"You should try it on," he whispered into her ear. Despite the softness of his voice, she jumped. Her face turned crimson, realizing that she was in a world of her own. "I couldn't," she started.

But Brady snapped his fingers towards the saleslady. The woman strode over to them, asking if she could help them. Brady pointed at the dress. "My friend would like to try it on," he suggested.

The woman nodded. "What's your size, deary?" she asked Chloe. "You see, that's the only dress like that in the whole store. The girl who was to purchase it had it specially made for her." Chloe told her and the lady's eyes began to shine.

She took the dress down from the wall and helped Chloe into a dressing room. Chloe searched for a price ticket the second she was alone, but to no avail. She sighed as she slipped the dress over her head. Smoothing it down, she saw that the dress fit perfectly and showed her curves off well. The slit showed just enough leg to be sexy, yet was discrete enough for those with imagination. 

She stepped out of the dressing room. The saleswoman, absorbed in finding the matching purse and shoes, looked up and gasped. Brady did the same. "It seems that I was mistaken earlier. That dress was made for you, honey," the woman said. 

Brady stood in awe. The Chloe he had known forever-the piggy-tailed, wide eyed, little girl-had turned into a new Chloe-a distinguished, elegant, radiant woman. She blushed as his eyes skimmed over her figure and came to rest on her blue eyes. "You're beautiful," he said softly.

She stood there for a moment, allowing his eyes to gaze into hers. It felt good to have him look at her in that way-like it was meant to be. Turning, the skirt flipped up a bit in back and grew full around her. Everything about the moment was perfect.

"Wrap it up," Brady commanded. "With the shoes, size 8, and the bag." His gaze never left hers as the saleslady let out a whoop of delight and hurriedly gathered the accessories. 

"I can't afford this dress, Brady! Let alone shoes and a purse!" Chloe steamed.

But Brady refused to listen. He simply turned his attention to the register and pulled out his wallet. Chloe stomped back into the dressing room, furious now that he would flash his money around like that. The only man who'd ever bought her anything was Philip. He had sent the Lexus as a gift for her sixteenth birthday. She barely accepted it, driving it only when necessary. She wanted to keep it only because he had bought it as a token of love. But now, that thought was tarnished by Brady's desire to buy her something. Was he buying it out of love-or greedy lust? She couldn't tell and was too angry to care. Gathering her things, she stormed out of the dressing room. 

Brady was signing a yellow slip and the saleswoman was gift wrapping the shoes and purse. "Ah, the dress. Let me have it and I'll hang it for you," she said.

Chloe felt embarrassed when Brady handed the woman the dress from her arms. "I can pay for my own things, Brady," she whispered. The anger had been suppressed again. His cologne, his eyes, his touch...she couldn't stay angry at him. He chuckled as he plucked the packages from the counter. "I know," he whispered back.

~*~

He followed her to her house where he placed the packages in her closet. Her wardrobe was a bit bare compared to Belle's, but Belle had half of Salem Place in her closet. Brady noticed a small, crumpled lace ball on the floor and bent to pick it up. Before he could investigate further, Chloe strode into the room and began rummaging through drawers. He hurriedly stuffed the lace into his pocket, face red and burning. 

"What're you up to?" she asked, catching on to him as he flopped onto her pale blue comforter. 

"Nothing," he lied. The ball of lace made a small bulge in his pocket and he hoped that Chloe didn't mistake it for something else. She raised one eyebrow at him and continued to look through her drawers.

"What're you looking for?" he asked sheepishly.

"None of your business, Brady Black. In fact, you shouldn't even be allowed in here. A woman's room holds her most private things, you know."

Brady blushed once again. His hand moved to cover his pocket. Chloe, seeing his reaction out of the corner of her eye, spun to face him. "What're you hiding, Brady?"

When he didn't answer, she let out a growl and leapt at him. He tried to move, but she landed fully on top of him. Her hands immediately went to his pocket, trying to get inside. He panicked. "No, Chloe, I mean..."

Instead of trying to talk his way out of the situation, he decided that something quicker and more drastic was in order. He reached up, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her searching hands fell limp. 

He rolled her over so that he was on top of her, making her sigh with pleasure and surprise all at once. But her hands stayed near his pocket. While his body became more responsive to the kiss, his brain stayed affixed on her curious fingers. He had to make sure that she didn't get whatever it was in his pocket. She would beat him if she knew he had been snooping. 

Slowly, her tongue peeked out of her mouth and traced a line along his lips. Moaning, he allowed her to seek out her destination. As their tongues met, her hands moved upwards and circled his waist. 

Brady sighed slightly. Now he could fully enjoy her warm, sweet mouth. His fingers played in her long, dark hair, allowing its coconut fragrance to be released. He drew in a sharp breath. God, the things she does to me, he thought. I'm about to go insane!

He pulled away, trying to stay in control. Then, he rolled off of her. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I don't know what came over me."

She sat up, frustrated and hurt. He was always pulling away from her, always keeping her at an arm's length. She wanted more. She wanted Brady completely.

Her eyes settled on his pocket once more. He was hiding something. She knew it. But she decided that he deserved a little more antagonizing. And she needed some more of his caresses. "Brady, I want you," she crooned.

His head turned sharply. She had a look of desire on her face and she lay back on the bed provocatively. Panic surged through his veins once more. Now what, Brady? Look where that got you! You'd better get out of here before you do something more...invasive.

He stuttered a response and stood to leave. Chloe gave a pout. "Awww, Brady. Come on. You know what you do to me."

He backed up, hand now covering another kind of bulge. Unfortunately for him, he backed into the closet. She giggled as he toppled into her clothes. He swore aloud and picked himself up. 

"Brady, you know I was just kidding, right?" she laughed.

He stared at her. Then he, too, was laughing. He gathered her into his arms, giving her a big bear hug. "I'm glad that you're taking this so lightly," he said jokingly.

She smiled as she placed her hand into his pocket and retrieved what Brady had hidden from her all night. Gasping, she flipped her wrist out and saw that she was holding her own white lace thongs. Brady's face reddened and he began sputtering. "I didn't know what that was, seriously. I mean it, Chloe. I just...I dunno...I can't remember why exactly...um...holy shit...I've got clients that I have to see, so, I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

With that, he turned and sped out of the room and out the front door. As his truck peeled out of the driveway, Chloe snickered. How did he get a hold of these? And what did he want with them anyway? She put the undergarments into an open drawer, retrieving the item she had been looking for earlier. 

Her fingers played lightly over the slick photo of Brady. She had taken it when she had taken the pictures of him and Belle. His handsome face stared at her, forcing her to smile warmly back at it. She didn't know what the evening held for them, but she was sure that it would be a repeat of their previous date. 

And she definitely hoped it would be.


	5. Time, Love, and Tenderness

Chloe's telephone rang at a quarter till seven. She had been dressed in the new gown with her hair piled atop her head and makeup perfectly applied for over an hour. She had been patiently waiting for the sound of Brady's truck down the street, but for the last twenty minutes, her nerves had been jangled because there was still no sign of him. Then, the shrill noise of the telephone caused her to jump from her ratty armchair. 

"Hello?" she yelled into the phone.

Brady's voice sounded like liquid velvet. "Hey, little lady."

Chloe let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding. "Brady," she exhaled. Just the sound of his deep, vibrating voice had her yearning in sweet anticipation for his touch. Shaking the thought from her head, she sat back down in her chair.

There was a bit of static on the line before his voice came over the speaker. "There's no need to yell at me yet. I'm on my way."

She laughed a little. He always seemed to know what to say to set her mind at ease. "Sorry. I was just a little worried. It's almost seven, you know. We do have dinner reservations."

He grunted a reply before parking the car. Walking down the sidewalk, he hummed into the phone. 

"What're you humming?" Chloe asked.

"Just a song I heard this afternoon before we went dress shopping."

"Oh? Sing it to me, Brady."

Thinking twice before busting into song on the sidewalk, he began softly singing into her ear. When he reached the old, battered house, he simply pushed the door open, shut off the phone, and sang louder. Chloe bolted out of her seat, realizing that he was right behind her. She turned quickly, just in time to have him pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply. She whimpered as his tongue caressed her parted lips. Then, she melted.

When he finally pulled away, he gazed into her sparkling blue eyes. "You look beautiful, Chloe," he whispered. She shivered at his words. His voice made her tingle with sensations that were new to her. His touch made her burn with a passion she hadn't experienced before. Her face flushed and she broke their gazing stare to hide herself.

"You look very nice yourself, Brady," she complimented, scanning her date's attire.

His golden hair was brushed back, allowing her to see into his deep cerulean eyes. He was dressed all in black-a black-on-black suit-except for one small fold of color on his chest. A smile passed over his lips as he saw her surprised face. She'd noticed his handkerchief. Tucked neatly inside his pocket, the handkerchief stood tall. It was the exact color of the dress she was wearing. She looked back into his eyes, unable to speak.

"Nice touch, don't you think?" he asked finally.

Her fingers grazed the edges of the cloth, causing tiny ripples of desire to shoot up and down Brady's spine. He gasped, grabbing her wrist. She looked into his eyes before his hungry lips came down upon hers once more. When they finally broke away from each other, they were both gasping for air.

"What did you do that for?"

He looked serious. "Whenever you touch me, that's what goes through my mind. I just happened to act on my thoughts this time."

She turned away blushing. Abruptly, she was pulled backwards into his hard body once more. Through the thin pink fabric, she could feel his hardness at her back. He moved his hips slowly, letting her feel once more his longing. She gasped sharply. "Brady, we have dinner reservations..." she started.

Turning her around, they met in a feverish embrace. He moaned as her arms sought out the nape of his neck, and her warm body touched his in places that hadn't been touched for a while. She clung to him as he eased his lips from hers, to softly nibble at her neck. 

"Brady, dinner..."

"Dinner can wait," he murmured against her peach-scented skin.

At this, she arched her back to his hot mouth. A breathy sound came from her lips as his mouth sought out the skin at the top of her dress. "Brady..." she cried.

Her voice sang in his ears, calling out to him, telling him to continue. Yet, his mind screamed at him to stop before it was too late. Brady, get control of yourself. For God's sake, she's four years younger and your sister's best friend. You can't let this happen. Even if you do love her. And at that moment, he truly knew he loved her. I can't let her get away. I'll never forgive myself if I do that. 

With that, he tore himself from her body. He staggered backwards, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I can't...I can't just take advantage of you like this. I feel like I'm starving for your touch, but I don't want to...we need to get to the restaurant," he stammered.

Chloe's face took on a look of bewilderment before turning to outrage. "This is just going to continue, isn't it, Brady? I can't believe that I even thought you cared beyond friendship for me. God, I am so stupid," she yelled, hands balling into fists.

"No, Chloe, you have to believe me. I feel so bad right now. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say a word, Brady Black. I've heard enough from you. We have reservations. Let's go."

She stalked out of the house, arms crossed defiantly over her breast. He ran after her, pausing to close and latch the door behind them. By the time he reached the car, she was already sitting primly in the leather seat, talking to Belle and Shawn. They watched him walk to his side of the car before ending the conversation from the backseat.

The car ride to the restaurant was long and tense. Shawn and Belle sat quietly in each other's arms, afraid to speak, while Chloe glared out the passenger window. Brady had turned off the radio for a while, but the silence only made his thoughts more evident, so he turned it back on. 

Dinner was the same way. Shawn and Belle held one conversation, while Chloe and Brady sat silently and ate. Then, Belle started in about the dress. 

"I had a dress just like that once, only green," she pointed out, wiping crumbs off her blue silk one.

"Really?" Chloe asked, trying to act interested in her friend's words.

"Yes. It was very expensive though," she stated. The tone of her voice and her glance at Brady showed that she knew that Chloe hadn't bought the dress herself.

"Even dirt poor people have credit cards, Belle," Chloe snapped.

"I knew that."

Brady looked up at the two quarreling girls. Belle seemed embarrassed now, but Chloe was calmly angry. She sat holding Belle's stare, waiting for the blonde's next comment. It never came. Instead, Shawn piped up.

"You know, Belle, not everyone comes from a wealthy background. And hardly anyone has a wealthy brother who's willing to pay her way through school," he stated, eyes latched on Chloe.

"I said I was sorry," Belle faltered, eyes dropping onto her lap.

"It didn't sound like it," he replied angrily.

Belle's mouth snapped shut. Brady, trying to save what was left of their group outing, cleared his throat. "So, I guess no one's in the mood for the opera then?"

"Nope, not really," Chloe said, shooting him a look of poison. She loved the opera. In fact, they were going to see one of her favorites, The Phantom. But, her eyes showed a certain amount of upset that couldn't be mistaken. 

He sighed. Two hundred and sixty-eight dollars down the drain for some stupid misunderstanding over an hour ago. After picking up the tab, they drove home, in both silence and stubborn anger. The only sound was of Belle, coughing and sneezing every so often. 

~*~

A week and a half later, Chloe got an urgent message at school. She left her class under Jason's care while she took the call. 

"Hello?"

"Chloe, it's Belle." Brady's voice sounded panicked and strained. 

"What's wrong with Belle?"

"You know that flu she's had? It's complicated into pneumonia. She's in the hospital. I need a favor from you."

"Oh? What do you want me to do, Brady?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"I need you to come by this evening and take care of her. I'm swamped. She'll be home by 8, so I need your help. Please?" he begged.

"I suppose. I can bring my work over I guess. Thanks for letting me know, Brady."

"Thanks for doing this for me."

"I'm doing it for Belle as much as for you," she retorted.

"Whatever, Chloe. Thanks again."

The phone clicked off in Chloe's ear. Later that evening, she found herself standing in front of the penthouse door. Sighing, she knocked softly. When he answered the door, Chloe gasped.

"Shawn! What are you doing here?"

"Caring for Belle," he replied.

He leaned against the doorframe, sly smile spread across his face. When Chloe tried to walk past him, he swung his arm across the doorway, blocking her way. 

"Excuse me!" she cried angrily. "This doesn't look much like caring for Belle to me." She strode through his arm and into the living room. 

"Hey!" he yelled. 

She turned, fire in her eyes. "I have nothing to say to you right now." Then, she marched up the steps to Belle's room.

"Chloe! You're here!" Belle exclaimed from her four-poster bed. She was wrapped in a white down comforter with her hair disheveled and her nose beet red. 

Chloe smiled. Being sick made Belle look even younger than she was. It made Chloe feel old to see her like this. In fact, she felt like she did when she was teaching. She was for a moment: a child's caregiver, companion, and educator.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Shawn went downstairs to get me some more water. But I could sure go for some chicken noodle soup, if that's okay," Belle said sheepishly.

"Sure thing, hon. I'll get right on it."

As she was leaving, Shawn entered the room, holding a tall glass of water. Chloe sent him a 'go to hell' look before going out the door and down to the kitchen.

She found everything she needed in the vast cupboards of the Black kitchen. She even decided to make Belle some instant pudding. After warming the soup and mixing the pudding, she began doing dishes. Not too long after she had started rinsing glasses, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

She wriggled her way out of them, and turned to face him. "What are you doing?"

Brady grinned at her. "Sorry if I scared you. I just felt like hugging you. You are, after all, taking care of my baby sister."

She smiled warmly back at him. His blonde hair sat plastered to his head, water dripping from the ends. "Is it raining?"

"Yeah, just started in fact. I just wanted to thank you again, for..."

They were interrupted by the sound of clomping feet on the stairs. Shawn grabbed his jacket from the closet and muttered something about getting cigarettes. Then he stomped out the door. When he was gone, Brady shook his head. "I don't like him. I don't like him at all."

Chloe cleared her throat and turned to switch off the stove. She scooped a bowlful of soup out and placed it on a tray, along with the small plate of pudding. "What's this? Chloe Lane is cooking? Hold on a sec. Let me grab a camera. This may never happen again!" he joked.

She laughed lightly, carefully picking up the tray and balancing it on her open hands. "How would you know?"

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I wouldn't. After you get done taking that up to her, would you come back down so we can talk?"

"But when Shawn comes back, he'll wonder..." she started.

"It's my house," he cut her off.

She nodded and walked slowly up the steps. Belle's door was slightly ajar, causing Chloe to silently thank heaven. The girl was dozing, lightly snoring in the huge bed. But she awoke when Chloe set the tray down on the night table. 

"Here you go, dear."

"Thanks, Chloe. Where's Shawn?"

"He went out for a few minutes. He should be back anytime."

"Oh. I see."

Belle turned to her soup and a television set that was blaring from her desk. Sensing that she was all right, Chloe stepped out of the room and went downstairs to Brady's office. Before she could turn the knob, he was there, pulling her by the hand into the darkened room.

"It's so dark in here, Brady. How do you work in here?"

"I'm not tonight."

She gazed into his eyes. That glint, that glimmer. He looks just like he did that


End file.
